Stranger Rats
by Maldog22344
Summary: Billionaire inventor, Donald Davenport has called upon his four bionic kids to go back in time 35 years into the past to fix one of his mistakes, a school field trip to Hawkins, Indiana to ask out a girl named Nancy Wheeler, but what will happen when kids go missing and demogorgons start to attack? Rated T for strong language
1. Together Again

**Hawkins, Indiana, 1983**

One late night, 7th grader, Mike Wheeler and his best friends, Dustin Henderson, Will Byers, and Lucas Sinclair were playing their favorite game DD. However, each boy had realized how late it was. The three friends left Mike's place and stumbled upon the woods. These woods had so many paths to choose from, so Lucas, Dustin, and Will took separate paths.

Meanwhile, Mike's mom got a phone call from Joyce Byers, Will's mom, asking if he was still at their house. She told her that Will wasn't there. Joyce and her eldest son, Jonathan were wondering what exactly happened to him.

 **Davenport Bionic Academy, present day**

Today was just an average day at the academy, eat, train, sleep, repeat. The academy's mentors, Adam Davenport and Leo Dooley work hard to help their students, even if they had to work day and night. But no matter how hard they work, they still think about their siblings, Bree and Chase, who formed a new elite team with their superhero friends, Oliver, Skyler, and Kaz. "Leo, Adam, come see me for an emergency meeting." Donald Davenport said over the loudspeaker. The two brothers attended the meeting when they saw their brother and sister, Chase and Bree in shock. The siblings hugged each other tight. "Mr Davenport, why did you call this emergency meeting, Bob and I were about to have another cookout." Adam asked. "Adam, last time you and Bob had a cookout, you burned the canopy with your heat vision." Leo stated. "Anyway, I gathered you all here because I have a mission for you guys." Donald explained. "You're going back in time to fix a mistake I've made in 1983 with this girl named Nancy Wheeler."


	2. Just got stranger

**Davenport Bionic Academy, present day**

"Mr Davenport, if you made this time machine to fix one of your mistakes, why don't you go?" Bree asked. "Because Bree, you know I have some money, I mean meetings to attend." Donald said with a stammer. "C'mon guys, this'll be fun, I mean we haven't had a mission since the students vanished from the academy." Chase mentioned. And he had a point. "Well, why are you guys still here, go!" Donald said as he flipped a red switch that sent the bionic kids to fix his mistake, in 1983.

 **Hawkins, Indiana, 1983**

Mike and his friends have been searching for Will in the woods, the last location he has been spotted. The three boys found nothing but Will's bike. But suddenly, they found a girl that had a shaved head, a tattoo of the digits 011, a dark gray shirt, and a pair of jeans covered in dirt. The girl's name was Eleven, after the tattoo on her wrist. Shortly after, the four children were about to stop looking for Will when they saw a big bright glow, and there they were, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, in the past. "Bright." Elle said as she and the boys were all surprised by their arrival. "Holy shit!" Dustin exclaimed, "that there is messed up."

 **Sorry for the short chapter I just started high school and I wanted to get this out ASAP. More chapters of Stranger Rats and my other story Ladybug and Chat Loud will be out as soon as possible.**


	3. The hunt for Will Byers

Dustin, Lucas, Mike, and Elle were astonished by the Bionic team's arrival. Mike was making sure Elle was alright, Dustin just about fainted, and Lucas dropped his jaw. "Okay, we don't need anymore of this supernatural shit!" Lucas exclaimed as he pointed out Eleven. "Hey, I'm Adam, Adam Davenport." Adam introduced before being nudged by his brother, Chase. "Adam, you need to remember that we're in a timeline where bionic superhumans weren't a thing yet." Chase explains with a whisper. "Anything you say could change the past and worse, the future." "So wait, you're all from the future?" Dustin asked still confused. "Yes, but just don't tell anyone we're from the future." Bree replied. "We're looking for a teenage girl named Nancy Wheeler." Leo adds. "Nancy, she's my older sister." Mike said in shock as he hears his sister's name. "I'm Mike Wheeler, this is Lucas Sinclair, over there is Eleven, but we call her Elle, and Dustin Henderson and we are looking for our buddy, Will Byers, who is missing." "Nice to meet you boys, I'm Bree Davenport, these are my brothers, Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley, and you met Adam already." Bree introduced. "Hold on, why is her name Eleven?" Leo asked Mike. Elle lifts up her arm with the tattoo of her number. "Give up the act," Lucas exclaimed. "I know you are those bastards who like to pick on us." "What are you even talking about?" Chase asked. "We literally just met." "Lucas, wait," Dustin said. "Maybe they can help us find Will." Eleven was glaring at the bionic siblings as if they all had a huge connection within each other. "What does your friend look like?" Bree asked Mike as he pulled out a vintage picture of him, Lucas, Dustin, and Will at a birthday party. "Lucas, Dustin, Mike, Eleven, we will do our best to look for Will." Chase tells the group. "Saving the world is kinda like our specialty."

 **Sorry it's been two months since I updated my stories, I've just been a busy bee with my school work and stuff, but I promise to try to get back on track. And sorry for the short chapter.**


	4. Brother meets Brothers

**Can you believe that it's been three months since I last updated Stranger Rats? I've been busy and my family is going through tough times right now but I wanna try and get a few chapters done and over with. And also it's my birthday on February 3rd (Three years since Lab Rats has ended) I also have some other stories that I recommend like, Ladybug and Chat Loud, The Freaky Twist, Dolphin Tale: just like Winter, And H20: the seacret of three! But I'm gonna shut up now so you can read more Stranger Rats.**

"Holy shit!" Mike said in fear. "Mom's gonna kill me if I'm not home." "Mike's right," Dustin stated. "The longer we stay here, the more danger we'll be in. Mike, Dustin, and Eleven left. "I don't want anyone to be in danger," Adam said looking scared. "But I wanna go home." "Adam, we're not going home until we find this kid." Chase said. "He's scared guys, he probably doesn't know where he is." Bree said a bit worried about Will, even though she didn't know him at all. Lucas had a plan. He said that Leo and Bree would stay with Lucas and his family because for some odd reason, they looked like his aunt and uncle while Adam and Chase stayed with Will's mother and his older brother, Jonathan. Lucas hopped on his bike and rode to his house with Bree and Leo. Lucas knocked on the door as his dad answered the door. "Lucas, and Leo and Bree?" His father asked. Turns out that Lucas did have an aunt and uncle with the same names. "Lucas, what's Aunt Bree and Uncle Leo doing here?" "Dad, Uncle Leo said his car broke down and I found them walking around so I said they could stay here for a few days." "I did?" Leo asked. Bree gave her brother a small punch. "I mean yeah I did, otherwise we wouldn't be here, thank you Lucas for helping us out, I couldn't ask for a better uh nephew." Leo hesitated. They all laughed as the "aunt and uncle" entered the house. Meanwhile at the Byers home, Adam and Chase saw their door open. "I don't know if it's a good idea to crash here for the night," Adam freaked out. "This is the house where the missing kid lives." "Adam, don't be scared, Lucas said that Will's mom wouldn't mind anyone living there as long as they care about Will." Chase said. "Exactly, If Will was kidnapped, the kidnappers are probably looking for very short people like you!" Adam joked. "Get it because you're incredibly short." "Adam, this is not the time to make fun of how tall I am, we're here on a rescue mission." Chase fired back. "Wait I thought we were here to set up a date for Mr Davenport and Mike's sister." Adam replied. Chase had forgotten about the real mission that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Suddenly, a teenage boy about the same height as Adam walked in terrified. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Adam and Chase. "What have you done with my little brother assholes?" He asked. "We don't even know you or your brother, and if we did, we wouldn't want to hurt him." Chase said terrified. "My brother, Will Byers has gone missing last night!" The boy said. "I'm his older brother, Jonathan Byers." "We know about Will, we ran into some of his friends and we want to help with the rescue." Chase told him. "We will do everything we can to bring your brother home safe." "But I don't even know if he's dead or not." Jonathan whispered. "I can tell my mom that you're going to stay for a few days probably." "We won't rest until we find him!" Adam exclaimed. "But I'm gonna crash for the night."


	5. The Restless night

"This just in, another Hawkins resident has gone missing, first it's 12 year old Will Byers, now a 16 year old girl who goes by Barbara Holland," a news reporter says on the air. "But who cares about Barbara, I don't even know who the hell she is, where are you Will." Leo shuts off the television. "This is awful!" Bree exclaimed. "Wait!" Lucas added. "I think Barbara is Nancy's best friend." "What if Barbara is wherever Will is," Leo said. "I mean it's definitely not a coincidence that she disappeared shortly after Will did." "That seems highly unlikely." Bree said. "But what if she is?" Lucas asked. "If we find traces of Barb, we could possibly find Will." Lucas searched for his walkie talkie and tried to get a signal from Mike. "Mike, it's Lucas, do you copy, over." "Lucas, what's going on, over." Mike replied sounding tired. "Mike, Leo and Bree just thought of a plan on how we can find Will, over." Lucas said. "Just tell me in the morning, over and out." Mike hangs up on him as he sits with Elle in her fort in the basement. "Elle, I made you this place you can sleep in," he said to her. "I'll bring you some breakfast food in the morning, my mom can make you whatever you want." "Eggos?" Elle asked. "Yeah," Mike replied, "She can make you Eggos."

The next day, Chase woke up with a huge headache, not nessicarily from Adam snoring, but from Joyce shaking him all night. "I will not let you rest until you bring him home." He mimicked. "She kept yelling in the night?" Adam asked. "Louder than your snoring, Adam." Chase replied, tired and about to collapse. Jonathan walked into the kitchen, looking like he had a bad headache. Joyce continued to freak out about Will some more. "Bring him home you assholes!" She demanded. "Mom, will you stop yelling at these guys," Jonathan said with a groan. "These guys are gonna help find Will, but even they need sleep." "I'm sorry, I just wanna find him and bring him home!" Joyce apologized as she lit up a cigarette and put it in her mouth to smoke. "Mrs Byers," Chase asked. "When was the last time you saw your son?" "Well, he and his friends meet up every Saturday for DD at the Wheeler's house." She explained. "Jonathan got home late from work last night, about an hour before you boys came here, telling me that Will never came home."

Meanwhile at Mike's home, a beautiful teenage girl walked into the house with a men's varsity jacket on. She had long brown hair that was pulled back. The girl tried to sneak quietly up the stairs and jump into her bed. Mrs Wheeler walks towards the door where her daughter was. "Nancy, where have you been?"

 **So there you have it, an introduction to Nancy. Since Nancy is an important role in this FanFiction, I thought it was time to put her in the story. I apologize for the short chapter I am busy with school and have been working on more stories. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Stranger Rats!**

 **-Mal**


	6. IMPORTANT SR UPDATE

**Here's another update. I've been super busy and now that it's summer, I will be giving you a ton of new chapters to my stories (at least I'll try.) For Stranger Rats, I need to get caught up with some episodes of Stranger Things only so I can get an idea for the future chapters and also get hyped for Stranger Things 3. And another thing is that once I finish with this story, I will be getting started on Stranger Rats 2, which, like the first story is based on the events for the second season of Stranger Things. And last thing is if you have any questions or maybe some ideas for the future chapters, leave them in the reviews.**

 **-Mal**


	7. Adam is to blame

Joyce was sitting in her dining room with Karen Wheeler, which is Mike's mother, and Holly, Mike's little sister, who brought over a delicious casserole for her and Jonathan. Adam was asleep on the couch in front of the letters that Joyce painted on the wall to communicate with Will. "Joyce, who is that on your sofa?" Karen asked pointing at Adam drooling on the sofa cushions. "That's Adam," Joyce explains. "Him and his brother came to help search for Will." Suddenly, the lights on the ceiling started to flicker and a curious Holly Wheeler slowly walked toward Will's bedroom and the creaking floor woke Adam from his slumber and was the only one who noticed Holly walking to Will's room. Adam decided to quietly follow her. When they got to Will's room, the lights were flickering faster than normal and they saw a monster try to push through the wall. Both Holly and Adam gave out a loud scream. Karen and Joyce ran towards Will's room and saw the frightened kids, hugging each other tightly. "What did you see?" Joyce asked almost screaming. "Did you see something?" Adam and Holly both nodded. She started to worry even more about if whatever that thing was possibly had captured Will. "Karen, thank you for the casserole, but you and Holly need to leave now!" Karen picked up the frightened Holly and started to head home. "Adam, what did you see?" Joyce asked. "I'm gonna call Chase and tell him what happened first." Adam said pulling out his cell phone and dialed Chase's number. "What is that, Adam?" Joyce asked looking at his phone. He had forgotten about the fact that he was in the year 1983, when cell phone didn't exist yet. Adam didn't know what to say to Joyce, would he have to spill the beans to her about being from the future? "Long story short, I have another brother and a sister and we're from the future and we have bionic abilities and can you please keep it a secret because nobody is supposed to know bionic superhumans exist until the year 2014 and also this is called a cell phone." Adam explained. "Adam, why did you just blow our cover?" Chase asked. Adam forgot that he dialed Chase's phone. "Look, Chase, I couldn't keep up the act forever, and plus like you, you're fuse is short, so you wouldn't be able to keep a secret for very long either." Adam joked. Chase groaned, "Well, I guess I'll tell Leo and Bree that Joyce knows our secret, and if possible, I'll tell the boys too." Later that day, Bree and Leo waited behind the school and waited for Elle to arrive. "Why do you think Elle is acting suspicious?" Leo asked. "It's pretty obvious that she's a human lab rat." Bree replied. "But, she can't be bionic, that's impossible," Leo said. "You, Adam, and Chase are the world's first bionic superhumans." Elle quietly walked up behind them and wonders what they were talking about. "Bionic?" Eleven asked in curiosity. Bree and Leo jumped in shock when they saw her behind them. "Elle, you scared us." Bree said heavily breathing. "What is bionic?" Eleven asked again. Leo needed to make up something. "Uh, bionic is about a guy named Nick who loves to learn about life." Leo lied. "Yeah." Bree added. "Leo, Bree," Elle spoke. "Friends don't lie." "We should tell her." Bree said. "She's just like us."


End file.
